1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to wireless communication networks and devices, and more particularly to Short Message Service (SMS) message delivery techniques within such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several different types of useful portable electronic devices on the market today. An end user may own two or more of these electronic devices, including a data communication device, a cellular telephone, a multiple-function communication device with data and voice communication capabilities, a personal digital assistant (PDA) enabled for wireless communication, or a computer incorporating an internal modem, as some examples.
Some of these devices are equipped to send and receive Short Message Service (SMS) messages. SMS messages are different from e-mail messages but are delivered in a similar fashion with use of a uniquely identifying address. For example, the address may be a Mobile Station Integrated International Service Digital Network (MSISDN) uniquely associated with a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) that is inserted within a wireless communication device. Since each device is associated with a unique address, an end user who owns two or more of these devices often finds it inconvenient to continually make use of only one of the devices to keep a single consistent address or point of contact with others.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for improved methods and apparatus for use in delivering SMS messages to wireless communication devices.